Wild Wild West
by MandaPanda88
Summary: Kagome's a simple saloon waitress, trying to escape the past. But what happens when a silver haired cowbay busts through her doors and turns her life upside down? With gunfights and cattle raids, she's bound to never live in peace again! IYK and SM. Ratin
1. Raise The Roof

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha cast members (I know, plain and boring, but how well?)

AN: Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Whootwhoot! I finally have a story up and running! So all comments, suggestions…. even flames, are welcomed! I know I could use lots of help in my writing style, thanks and enjoy! ::Runs behind curtain bashfully::

Chapter 1

Raise The Roof

It was a gorgeous day out in the Wild West. The cattle were grazing, the birds were chirping happily, and all was peaceful and quiet…… except for the loud gunshots being fired and the thundering pound of hooves on the dry, parched dirt. It was a hard sight to miss for bystanders…

In the lead, just barely, a young cowboy with wild, untamed silver hair whipped around his face as he glanced over his shoulder at the Calvary of sheriffs behind him. There must've been a good 7-10 men on horseback, firing pistols at the young rider. He dodged them with accuracy and agility of that of a professional outlaw.

" Inuyasha!! You're at the end of the line, you'll never be able to out run all of us!" One man yelled from the pack the was closing in on him.

Inuyashas horse was beginning to tire and slow it's pace from a full out run to a fast gallop. He didn't blame the pour animal, it was only a simple plow horse he stole from a farmer, and he'd been running since the last town which was a good hour or two away by now.

He quickly turned to sit on the back of the horse, now facing the charging sheriffs, and began firing. If he was going to die, he mind as well take as many down as he can with him right?

He'd managed to shoot down a few until a silver bullet grazed his right shoulder, causing the pistol he was using to fall from his grip.

" Shit!" He cursed loudly. There was a large, deep cut now etched into his sweaty, tanned skin. The pain seared through his entire arm, making it impossible for him to use it to turn back around on the horse.

Before Inuyasha had time to react, a man with long black, wavy hair, presumably the leader, was riding along side him. His eyes dark, fuelled by hatred and mystery. Even mounted on the horse, Inuyasha noticed how tall and broad he was, giving off an intimidating aura.

Inuyasha recognized this man.

He was Naraku. Known for being a ruthless, fearless deputy, supposedly a lawful hero in public eyes. But behind closed doors, he's no better then the outlaws he hunts. Naraku saw the recognition in Inuyashas eyes and smirked cruelly.

"Hello Inuyasha. You seem to be in a bit of a sticky situation." He cackled lightly, taking in Inuyashas fear with amusement. Inuyashas eyes widened in realization as he felt a cold, silver barrel being held at his chest. And before he could react, all his surroundings turned hazy as black consumed his conciseness.

Naraku came to a skidding halt, smirking with satisfaction as the rest of the riders came to his side, waiting for their next order.

"Men, our job is done here."

"But boss….. Shouldn't we retrieve the body?" One man asked skeptically from the crowd. Naraku snorted.

"His horse was already on it's last leg, both will disintegrate in the barren desert before anyone finds a trace of the dust of his bones." And with that final not, the cavalry slowly trotted off into the middle of no where in particular, looking for the next outlaw to terrorize.

* * *

Night had come swiftly and quietly that evening, and the brown plow horse had kept on trucking in all desperate attempts to make it to town. Even though his body was giving up, his spirit wasn't. And he ran, and ran, until it was almost too dark to see the cactuses in front of you.

The horse spotted a water bucket where other younger, healthier horses were tied up. He trotted slowly over to it, still aware that Inuyasha was dangling from the side of his saddle… still breathing.

Delicately, the horse pulled Inuyasha off of his saddle with its overly large teeth and dropped him into the water bucket, instantly sending him into a shocking and painful awakening. He gasped and hacked loudly for a good 5 minutes until he finally came to his senses. The pain in his chest was burning like a torch was being burned into his skin.

He grabbed his chest and cringed.

"Where am I?" He looked around, not recognizing his surroundings. When he turned around, he found a very large, wet horse nose in his face.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" He screamed, falling out of the watery bed.

"Jesus, your still alive?" He said flatly with a sarcastic tone. The horse just snorted at him and turned away.

"You stupid donkey, where the hell did you drag me off too?" He stood up glancing around quickly. The town was almost completely deserted, no lights were on, except for down the road, at what seemed to be a saloon, that was very loud and very busy.

Inuyasha groaned, he had to figure out where he was, and that seemed like the only place to go to. He hated being in busy places with obnoxious people.

"GGRRRRRRRRRR!!!!" His stomach gave an ear deafening grumble, causing the horses and even some dogs that were roaming around to look at him.

"What are you all staring at?!" He yelled embarrassingly. Walking over to the brown plow horse, he tore off a piece of cloth from the blanket and tied it tightly around his jest to stop the bleeding. Holstering his Gold and Ruby embroider pistol, he ran a finger along the tip of his cowboy hat in a cocky manner and took off towards the saloon, his spurs clicking lightly along the ground.

"Heeeey Kagome!!!!! Hows 'bout anoder round 'a beer for de boys an' me?" A potbellied older man hollered. He sat at a table with about three other men, all three faces painted a bright red from the consumed alcohol, and they all adorned gray and white bushy mustaches, some connecting into side burns and others into beards.

They held up their empty mugs of, what used to be filled to the brim with bubbling beer, to a young waitress carrying a tray of full mugs that looked to be much too heavy for her to handle. But she lowered it to the table of men with surprising strength and control.

"I think you boys have had about your fair share for the night hm?" She asked lightly smiling.

"Surely 15 rounds of beer is enough to have drowned the sorrows of your horrible lives away by now?"

"Aaaww, come on Kagome, you know the only reason we keep ordering more is so dat we kin see yo' pretty face hea'!" The three men slammed the glasses together and guzzled them down, one even fell onto the floor!

She laughed at the silly display finding it all too amusing, even though she sees this scene every day and night, she still gets enjoyment out of it.

She started her way behind the bar counter and leaned down behind it. Finding the necessary mixes she needed to make a few margaritas, she leaned back up onto the counter.

"Hiya Kag!" Came an over friendly masculine voice.

"Eeeep!" She squeaked, causing one of the glasses to fly into the air.

"Noooooo!" She yelled sliding onto the counter, catching it in the nick of time.

"Pheuw. That was close." Still lying on the counter, she turned her head towards the man who'd called her name. It was Miroku, one of her best friends since she'd moved into the small town years ago.

He sat their with a smirk of amusement written on his face. He wore a dark brown, leather cowboy hat that sat on his head of smooth black hair at an angle. He wore a brown vest with a simple white, long sleeved shirt underneath that was rolled up to his elbows with the last few buttons unbuttoned by his neck.

"Well It's about time this place got some exotic dancing entertainment! How much do I owe you?" He smirked suddenly, winking at her.

She got off the counter and put the glass down, twisting the bottle of lime juice off.

"Sorry Miroku, but if you want to pay someone to dance with you like THAT, go find Sango, she'd be more than happy to take up your offer" she replied sarcastically.

"Really?" He obviously didn't understand what sarcasm was…. She just rolled her eyes at him and pushed him away from the counter.

"Go get her, she's at the poker table dealing cards."

He shuffled off without a word of protest. Kagome wasn't born yesterday, she, along with the entire town, knew Miroku had a crush on Sango. But he was too shy to admit it, as was she. It was just so cute!! Miroku found his way to where Sango was and sat down.

"Hello Sango my dear! You look lovely tonight, count me in on this round of poker."

She acknowledged him by passing him a few cards, and turning her head away to hide the blush that was creeping up onto her cheeks…. and nose, and forehead…….ok, so her whole face was red now.

She couldn't help it! She had always harbored feelings for the overly perverted priest from the local church.

"Alright, starting pay is five bucks!" She yelled loudly over all the hollering of men.

"Ahhh, there's no one I'd rather lose my money to then you Sango!" Miroku smiled a toothy grin and she smirked.

"You'll be eating those words after a few rounds of losing…." And the game was on.

"Why don't we play to see who can win a date with Sango?" One man suggested. Miroku immediately lost the smile he was wearing. He was a pretty good player himself, but the idea of someone even suggesting that angered him.

Sango began to laugh, "As if any of you could beat me, I'm the best there is, and ya'll know that." Miroku smiled at her self confidence.

"I'm willing to take you up on that bet my dear man." He never took his eyes off Sango, and she immediately became fidgety.

"Well I'm the dealer and I say no…."

"Why are you acting so nervous, you ARE the best aren't you? So you shouldn't lose right?"

Damn, he was so stupidly right. She had said that, she was caught and there was no way out of it without looking like a wuss and losing her title as champ. She sighed deeply….. This was going to be a long night.

"Well…" she hesitated, "Let the games begin."

* * *

It was so noisy and bustling with people, no one even noticed as Inuyasha entered the little Saloon. He huffed, this thing was a joke! It was like some hole in the wall for men who never grew up….

He slowly stalked his way towards a small table in the back of the room and sat himself down. The Saloon was rather small compared to the others he's been in. It was overcrowded with people and tables, like someone had tried to stuff as many as they could and left enough room for people to barely squeeze by.

There was a poker table near the front that looked very inviting, but that's how he got into the last pickle he was in with Naraku…..gambling. It was just soooo tempting though! And who knows, maybe he'll actually win money one of these times.

What surprised him was that the dealer was female. Now, there's a sight ya don't see everyday. He looked over at the round bar in the center of the room and noticed another woman serving And making the drinks… he didn't even know woman knew the differences between alcohol!

This place was just so backwards it began to give him a headache. He suddenly noticed someone approaching him with a tray of beer, it was the girl he saw at the bar.

He scowled. He took in her long, silky black hair that seemed to glow in the dim lighting. She had wide, almost innocent looking eyes that were painted the color of the sky which captivated his attention.

Her legs were long and slim, as they delicately carried her fragile body over to him. She wore a red corset that was tied tightly around her chest, and a small black skirt that went way above her knees, luckily she was wearing some white frilly thing underneath, and black fish net stockings with high heal shoes.

The sight was repulsive, no woman should be showing that much _stuff _off!

"Keh!" He grunted and turned his head away as she stood by the table.

"May I offer you a beer sir…." She paused.

"I've never seen you around here before, where're you come from? Heading anywhere in particular?"

"Listen wench, I don't appreciate you asking me all these personal questions, it's none of your damn business! And secondly, I don't drink beer. It troughs your senses off, making you vulnerable."

She just stared. Completely taken back by the rudeness of this… this.. gorgeous man. Wait! What?! Where had that come from? Well, I guess she really couldn't deny it.

He was muscular, even she could tell with all that clothing covering up his well chiseled body. He had a wild, untamed look about him, his unique silver hair whisking messily around the hard edges of his boyishly handsome features. But what really caught her attention was his piercing golden eyes that burned with a passion even she couldn't place.

She gawked for a minute until she was snapped out of her stupor by a loud grunting noise.

"Do you always stare at your customers this dumbfounded?"

"No!" Yah, great come back Kagome…. He only raised an eyebrow and waved it off.

"If you can remember, can you at least tell me what town this is?" She huffed at his comment.

"Maybe if you didn't have the intelligence level of a six year old, you'd be able to read the sign outside saying 'Welcome to Jerome'!" She emphasized her point by flailing her arms in the air.

Wow, he thought, Jerome was not well known, mostly because it was such a small town. It wasn't a big place for robberies, people mainly just passed through.

Inuyasha growled, and Kagome looked at him in surprise. That was no fake spit grumble that people try to imitate, this was a deep, wolf like growl. Inuyasha didn't like this chick, didn't she know who he was, or was this town that secluded from the world?

Just then, the doors swung open to reveal a tall, broad man with dark hair, pulled into a high ponytail with a bandanna around his forehead. He gave a cocky smirk, nodding at a few men he knew as he strutted towards what seemed to be him.

Inuyasha immediately tensed, had someone noticed him? Just when he was about to get up and run for it, the man stopped in front of the waitress he'd been arguing with.

"Oh, hello Kouga, how was your day?" Kagome turned toward him. He leaned into her a little closer.

"Tiring, but now that you're here, I feel relaxed and much more renewed." He smiled. Inuyasha gagged.

"Oh..ah…thanks?" She blushed, not feeling entirely flattered by the comment he threw at her. Inuyasha noticed this.

"How about we get out of here and grab a bite to eat, ya know, just you and me?" Kouga insisted, starting to twirl a piece of Kagome's silky angelic hair.

Kagome squirmed uncomfortably, not responding. Inuyasha glanced between the two and became irritated, not because this stranger was toying with the young waitress, but because he was blocking Inuyaha's entire view with his backside.

"Hey buddy, move!" He grunted loudly.

Kouga turned, seemingly noticing Inuyasha for the first time that night. He gave him a bored look before turning around to give his attention to Kagome again. Inuyasha's jaw dropped. How… how.. Who does this guy think he is!

No one treats THE Inuyasha like THAT! He bolted up from his seat, effectively causing the chair to fall over and tapped the guy on the shoulder. Kouga turned around to stare blankly at him before being flung across the room with a big red imprint on his face.

He sat up and wiped the trickle of blood away from the corner of his mouth and stared at it for a few seconds, comprehending what had just happened.

"That'll teach you to pay some damn respect to me pal!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly, shaking his fast at Kouga.

"What the heck are you doing! You can't come in here and do that to him!" Kagome found herself yelling back at him, grabbing his fist.

"By the looks of it, I saved you from a sticky situation back there, you should be thanking me woman!"

She gave him a cold stare saying you-better-stop-talking-now! They glared at each other before he 'kehed' and began to walk out of the saloon. By now, all eyes were on him, but before he could even reach the handles on the doors, he was grabbed by the back of his color and flung across the room, sliding across the bar counter and smashing martini glasses.

"That was for yelling at MY woman like she's your housewife!" Kouga was standing by the entrance of the saloon, breathing heavily. Kagome just slapped two hands over her eyes, feeling utterly embarrassed.

Inuyasha growled and lunged at Kouga, who, expecting the move, dodged it easily, throwing a punch at Inuyasha's face. He leaned back, bringing up his back leg and pegging Kouga straight in the jaw.

The brawl carried out as people began placing bets on the two men and cheering their names on. Miroku and Sango had long ago abandoned the Poker table and made their ways towards Kagome's side.

"So… are you the prize that the winner gets to take home tonight? If so, sign me up for the next match!" Miroku commented with a toothy grin.

"Miroku!" Sango hit him upside the head.

"Kagome is not a prize to be won over! Neither is any other woman."

"Of course they aren't my dear Sango! They're not a prize, you're an inanimate play toys!" He goofed playfully. Sango didn't take it jokingly though. She began to fume and chase after Miroku as he started running away.

Kagome turned her attention to the brawling duo. What was she supposed to do? If this carried on, by the end of the night, she'd have no Saloon left!

She carefully made her way towards one of the few tables that hadn't been turned over and climbed on top of it, mindful of her short skirt.

"Hey!!!" She yelled, but now one looked at her.

"Excuse me, people!!!!" Still being ignored.

"Look! I'm NAKED!!!!!" Well that certainly got their attention, all eyes were now one her, even Inuyasha and Kouga stopped in mid-punch.

"It's time for you all to leave, now! I have a lot of cleaning up to do thanks to everyone! Especially you two!" She pointed an accusing finger at Kouga and Inuyasha, who in turn just glanced at each other.

The rest of the men grumbled as they slowly began filing out. When she turned back around from descending the table, she noticed Inuyasha was gone.

"Where'd he go?"

"Where'd who go?" Kouga asked questioningly.

"You know, the stranger with the long silver hair? He was here just a minute ago."

"Oh, he must've left." Kouga replied quickly.

"Well I better be going now Kagome, cya tomorrow!" He replied quickly, scuttling out the doors. She stood there watching the doors swing behind him. She then looked around tiredly.

Glass and sticky, wet alcohol adorned the wooden floor, tables and chairs lay upon each other. She sighed heavily. It was going to be a loooong night. Sango and Miroku came up behind her. Sango put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"We better get started if we want to get to bed before dawn." Kagome smiled at her good natured friends, noticing how Miroku held up a broom and dust pan, grinning cheerfully.

"Personally, I think this mess was well worth the entertainment." She gave a small laugh as they began cleaning the mind field of glass and wood.

* * *

AN: Well?! What do ya think! Review and let me know! Not really a cliffhanger, but what happened to Inuyasha!? Tune in next time!! ::Buwahahahah!:: 


	2. My New Room Mate

AN: Yay! ::Throughs confetti:: I just finished the last of my finals today! Everyone cheer for me! Winter Break means more updates more often!! So lets get started already…..

Chapter 2

My New Room Mate

* * *

Kagome whipped her forehead of the excess sweat that she had accumulated after four hours of cleaning all the shattered glass. Sango and Miroku had left as she closed down the saloon. Her feet were sore, and slightly swollen from small shards that had found their way into her skin.

She glanced around once over the entire store and headed out with her big brown leather jacket to shield her from the cold night. The streets were completely devoid of any human interaction or sound.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought this was a Ghost Town. The eerie silence seemed to make her feet move at a faster pace as she hurried to get home. Turning the corner down a small ally way she stopped dead in her tracks as she heard a groan.

Her eyes widened and she began to quiver slightly. What was making that dreadful noise? An alley cat? Or maybe it was just a small coyote….. AH! There it was again!

She slinked her way around the back of the apartment complex, seeing something rustling behind the garbage cans. Slowly, she peaked her head around them, crouching low on the ground so no one would see her.

The breathing got heavier as she spotted blood leaking from around the dumpsters. Just as she put her hand down on the dirt to crawl around something grabbed her!

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She screamed, stumbling out of her hiding place and landing on her butt. The site before her made her look twice though.

"Monday's….. green spaghetti day…."

It was that rough Ian cowboy that ruined her bar! And oh my god he was bleeding! She stumbled over to him as he fell back into unconsciousness. It looked like he had been knocked out from the large bruise on the side of his face. She noticed for the first time that night that his entire undershirt was soaked in blood, his blood.

Kagome gasped, then started hyperventilating. She didn't handle blood very well, in fact, she had a full out phobia for it! She began fanning herself, what to do what to do?!

She couldn't just leave him there to die behind a dumpster, that wouldn't be a great way to go and he'd probably come back to haunt her forever with his bad attitude. So, with great moral and mental strength, she gathered him up in one big heap, and began dragging him across the dirt and up the stairs to her apartment.

Now that was challenging. He had to have weighed at least twice her body weight, and the fact that she was trying to stay as blood stain free as possible wasn't making the situation any easier.

His boots clicked loudly every time she advanced upon another step and she was surprised no one had opened a window to throw a shoe at her for making so much racket.

With the last bit of her strength she busted into the small three room apartment with her high heel shoes, oh yah, those also didn't make the process any easier…..and slumped against the door with the unconscious man in her arms.

She blushed furiously, never being in such a close and intimate proximity of a man before, even if he was knocked out, the situation wasn't very comfortable and she stood up to drag him over towards the brown leather couch.

She stood up and put her hands on her hips, looking at him with a puzzled expression. She couldn't lift him onto the couch so……. He'll just have to stay on the floor. She shrugged off to change into a long, pale pink night gown before coming back out of the bedroom with a pillow, blankets, and some bandages.

Kagome hesitated before she ripped his shirt off, literally. The thing was beyond repair anyway. The gapping whole in his chest made her gag and have to swallow what tasted to be some throw up in her mouth.

Taking a deep breath, she applied the hydrogen peroxide onto a white cloth and dabbed around the wound delicately, trying to be as careful as she could be so he wouldn't feel the stinging pain. Why did she care though? He was unconscious! Duh! So, she smacked the cloth smack dab into the middle of the wound just as he bolted up right.

"NOOOOOO!!!! Don't take my pony mommy!" He hollered before slamming back onto the ground again.

Kagome sat back for a minute catching her breath, ok, so maybe she shouldn't try that again. After several minutes of bandaging and cleaning out each wound, she lifted his head to slide the pillow under and laid the blankets on top of his mummified body.

Feeling very triumphant and satisfied with the job she'd accomplished, Kagome headed off to bed herself for her well deserved 3 hour night sleep.

* * *

Inuyasha woke up, feeling like he'd just been hit by a train and thrown into the Colorado river. He lay there for a minute before realizing that he was in a house, or more like an apartment by the size, when last night he was outside. How'd he get here?

He tried to sit up but found that gravity wasn't being kind this morning and forced him to lean on his elbows. He looked down to see his chest and arm had been bandaged. Obviously not by a doctor judging by the poor wrapping job.

He heard someone rustling behind one of the brown wooden closed doors and immediately tensed. Had Naraku's men found him and taken him hostage? Oh please, they weren't amateurs.

He closed his eyes, pretending to be in a deep slumber when he heard the door squeak open. Light footsteps made their way past him and to the other side of the room. The clinging of pots and pans could be heard and Inuyasha cringed at the loud noise this early in the morning.

Sensing whoever this person was obviously wasn't a threat, he cracked an eye open. What he saw baffled and angered him all at the same time.

There, standing in front of the stove, stood a woman, and not just any woman, the same wench who'd insulted him yesterday.

He could barely keep the urge to thrust himself at her and…and….teach her a lesson! But his current thoughts of forming some kind of revenge came to a sudden halt as she moved towards him and kneeled. Inuyasha closed his eyes quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed.

Apparently not because she just went about rummaging through some things on the floor. He stiffened as he felt a tiny, delicate hand caress his mummified chest. Curiosity got the best of him as he peeked one of his eyes open, trying to get a look at who was touching him. His eyes widened as realization dawned on him.

This woman was the same waitress at the saloon. But that's not all he noticed…. He'd seen her somewhere else, with someone else……

__

Flash Back:

Inuyasha was breathing heavily, sweat dripping from his brow as he crouched quietly around the corner of the hallway. The apartments walk ways were long and narrow, so he only had one chance to run and get to the door without being caught.

He mentally prepared himself for what he was about to attempt. Yes. Tonight, he was going to kill Naraku once and for all. Silently, and horrifically, he would slight his throat in his sleep.

He had good reason to be nervous too. The grounds were swarming with his loyal groupies, just waiting for something to happen to their precious leader so they had reason to rip whoever's head off. Which in this case would be his, which is why he was wearing a lap sack over his head with too peep wholes in it.

Using a mirror to see around the corner, his muscles tensed as he got ready to sprint for Naraku's suite.

He burst down the hall, nearly tripping over his own feet he was going so fast. Slamming into the door, he quickly turned and locked it, but all he found in the room was and empty bed, with no Naraku in it.

"Awwwww shit." He cursed sarcastically lowering his gun in defeat. The one time he actually carries out his plans, Naraku has to not be there.

He turned to leave when he heard a silent muffle and whipped around, gun at point to see the bundle of sheets on the bed stir. But this wasn't Naraku…no, it smelled different. He gaped as a small figure arose from the comforter and stretched her arms over her head tiredly.

Her head turned to where Inuyasha was pointing the gun at her and screamed. He leaped onto her out of pure instinct and silenced her screams with his hand. But she still struggled, shaking violently. Inuyasha held her down with his legs and free arm to keep her still.

"Stop it! I'm not here to kill anyone, well… I am, but not you!" Her eyes widened at the mention of killing anyone!

She out wiggled him and slapped him across the face, leaping to the other side of the room in one bound. She held the sheets against her to cover her skimpy silk pajamas.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? Get out!" She got louder and louder with each word.

Inuyasha nervously wailed his hands in the air to hush her up. If he got caught now, he wouldn't be able to escape!.

"Look, Naraku's not here, so if you have business with him, go somewhere else!"

Inuyasha starred at her tensely, "How do you know Naraku?"

She fidgeted a little, almost embarrassingly.

"He's my fiancé."

Inuyasha gaped at her. Since when does Naraku commit to anything dealing with a woman!? His thoughts came to a halt when a loud knock came from the door.

"Miss Kagome? Are you alright, I thought I heard screaming." It was one of the maid service ladies.

Inuyasha caulked the gun and held it up to remind her he still had control over the situation. Kagome scowled irritably at him before responding.

"No I'm fine, just a bad dream about stupid outlaws attempting to kill me but not really since they're too empty minded to know Naraku isn't here since he's at the yearly sheriff's convention…" She gave Inuyasha a stupid look, as he seemed to be glaring at her.

"Oh, well, ok then."

The maid left and before Inuyasha could respond to her little endearing remark when a shoe hit him in the head.

"Get out! Get out! Get out!!!" She yelled, throwing objects from pillows to flower pots at him.

"Hey! Wait…Ow! Stop it! All I want to know is why you'd tell me where Naraku is!" He pleaded, holding his hands protectively in front of his face from anymore flying glass cups.

She paused, becoming very solemn.

"I mean, you must know that I'm here to kill him, so why would you tell me where he is?"

"Because I don't belong to him, and am not his toy…I can say what I want." And with that she turned and slammed the bathroom door, leaving Inuyasha to himself in the destroyed room.

End Flashback:

He knew now! This was the same fiancé who belonged to Naraku! But why wasn't she with him anymore? Was he looking for her? He began forming a devious plot in his mind to how he could turn this sticky situation to his advantage.

The girl still didn't notice that his eyes were now open and he became very aware of the path of her hands. They slowly traveled downward towards his torso, unraveling the old bandages. Fearing it would go places he'd rather keep to himself, he jolted upright, grabbing the intruding hand forcefully.

Kagome squeaked out of shock. A second ago this guy looked half dead, now he looked like someone just set a hot plate underneath him… ooo, ow, he had a really strong grip too.

"Would you mind letting go of my hand, I can't really feel it anymore…." She winced at the purple color it was beginning to change.

"Good, it might not be as painful for you when I rip it off!"

"Hey! Ow! What did I ever do to you?" Kagome began to panic, struggling in his tight grip.

"Don't give me that! You know exactly what you did! Knocking me out like that…."

"Well excuse me, but for your information, I saved you!!" Inuyasha reluctantly let go of her hand and she yanked it against her chest greedily, massaging the offended appendage.

"That's right. After cleaning up the mess YOU made for 3 hours, I finally got to come home and sleep when I found you behind the complex and dragged you all the way up here, spending ANOTHER hour or two cleaning you up before I finally got my well deserved … what, 3 hour sleep?!" She sucked in a much needed gasp of air.

Wow, Inuyasha gaped at her, and she said that all in one breath. Getting his composure back he crossed his arms and scowled at her.

"Yah right, you just want to kidnap me and turn me in for a cash prize! And where's my hat? And my pistol and holster? And my clothes?!" Realization suddenly dawned on him.

ALL of his personal possessions had gone missing, he immediately threw Kagome an accusing glare. Kagome looked at him innocently before throwing him one hard curve ball.

"Why would I turn you in for a cash prize?"

Kagome watched as surprise crossed his features, then confusion, then realization, and finally what seemed like he had formed a very deviously evil plot. He smirked a toothy grin, sending shivers up Kagome's spine.

"Well, we were never properly introduced now were we?" Inuyasha's sudden change in attitude made Kagome a little skeptical of his mental health.

Maybe he is schizophrenic? Inuyasha slowly stood up, seeing as his body was now much more used to the pain in his chest. Kagome followed suit, just watching him, waiting for his next move. She looked like she was about ready to run for the shotgun in the cupboard.

Inuyasha stuck out a large and rather dirty hand at Kagome and she shied away a little. Inuyasha smirked at this. This was too easy, his plan was too perfect….he was perfect! I mentally cackled in his mind.

"I'm Inuyasha, the all time famous outlaw known throughout this county?" He said rather cockily.

She smiled, "I'm Kag..o……me." She stopped suddenly, losing the smile she was just wearing.

Her eyes widened in horror. She'd heard of the all time famous Inuyasha from other residents, though she'd never seen a picture of him. Oh boy, what a pickle she'd gotten herself in. Here she is, trying to do the right thing, and what does it get her? Three hours of sleep and an outlaw, who was pointing a pistol against her lower abdomen.

Wait…. A pistol!? Inuyasha, sensing she was about ready to scream bloody Mary, hurriedly clamped a firm hand over her mouth before she could even let out the tiniest squeak.

Kagome felt him lower his head next to the side of her face, whispering dangerously low in her ear. She shivered involuntarily at the cold cruelness that dripped from his words.

"Now, I'm going to make a one way deal with you here, so listen closely….I need an alien residence to take roof under so the authorities won't find me. Don't ask how long I'll be staying because I don't know."

"You are to let me live here, and you will not say a word of who I am or why I'm here to no one you hear?" He was serious, the smirk now gone from his face.

Kagome's heart pounded, she felt like she was being interrogated! If there was nothing she hated more, it was being forced against her will to do something, especially under the name of some lowly outlaw!

Inuyasha sensed her protest against his words, so he pushed the envelope a little further.

"I know who you are Kagome. And if you don't oblige by what I say, then I'll just have to drag you back to your precious fiancé, and let him straighten your little attitude out."

Her eyes widened in fear and her body immediately froze stiff. Inuyasha thought she would faint by the pale look of her face. He guessed she'd listen o him now. He slowly pulled away, letting the pistol fall to his side.

He patted her on the back roughly, making her stumble forward, and smiled.

"Good, I'm glad we're in an agreement we can both live by, since we will be living with each other for a while."

She straightened herself out. He was mocking her! Didn't he just have her at gunpoint a second ago? Inuyasha wandered over to the stove, peaking into the pans curiously.

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" He looked behind him to see her walking up.

He was starving! He hadn't eaten anything for three days now! She shoved him out of the way and went about making the bacon and scrambled eggs. Inuyasha was practically drooling over her shoulder.

"I am having bacon and eggs. I don't know what you're having."

Inuyasha jumped back in surprise.

"WHAT?! I could shoot you right here and now, so don't even try to get all independent and smart mouthy with me!"

"Yes, you could. But then who'd you take residence under? Another woman who you '_know'_?" She smiled at her victory won over him. As long as he lived with her, he couldn't shoot her.

"Wench! You make me breakfast now! There's no way you can eat that much! Unless you're trying to gain twenty pounds, you can't afford to anyways."

She banged the pan of bacon, causing hot grease to sputter onto Inuyasha's arm. He jumped up in surprise.

"Ooow! You bitch!"

Kagome just smiled victoriously.

"Oops, bad cook I guess. And if you want me to feed you, you better address me by my name, don't want people getting suspicious why I have a woman handling man around do you?"

He just sulked over to the small wooden table and slouched down in it in defeat, waiting for his food.

"Sir! We have confirmed that Inuyasha is indeed alive and has taken residence in a town out towards the east."

Naraku turned around in his overly large leather chair. His black wavy hair flowed freely about his face, giving him a dark look.

His lips curled upward as he gave a sinister chuckle.

"We'll let him fester there for a while, give him some time to settle in before we rip his well settled life away. Until then, search every town within a two hundred mile radius and find him."

He waved the man away with his hand and turned back around to face the bright fire that danced against the blackness of the walls.

* * *

AN: Wow! You like me you really like me! Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! They are greatly appreciated and I always look forward to them every morning! Toodles! 


	3. Good Morning

AN: In response to some reviews, and tenacious by the way, this setting is in the cowboy era of the wild west! There might be some modern tings in it cause I really don't know what they had back then, lol.

Also, yes, I plan on making Kagome some kind of fighter. She's not going to be some weak, poor little girl D

Chapter 3

"Good Morning"

* * *

_'_

_Oh no, I'm late!' _Kagome thought as she hopped from the bathroom to the bedroom pulling one sock on and holding the other in her mouth.

It had been the most animated, not to mention loud, morning she'd experienced in her entire life.

It all started when Inuyasha had scarfed the majority proportions of the breakfast she made down in two seconds and then decided he was going to make more. The only problem was, he didn't know how to cook. Kagome, not knowing this minor detail, decided to go take a shower and get ready for work.

In mid-scrub of her hair, she began to smell the faint scent of smoke just as Inuyasha busted into the bathroom holding the pan of what looked like a mash of pancake mix and scrambled eggs, which was on fire.

She immediately began screaming because she was naked and for all she knew, he could've burned the whole apartment down by now. She grabbed the shower curtain to cover herself, only to succeed in tripping out of the tub. Inuyasha was screaming because he was holding a pan that was on fire and just because Kagome was screaming.

After much yelling and shoe throwing, they had finally gotten everything cleaned up, and Kagome left Inuyasha to wash all of the burnt dishes he'd made. And that was a half hour ago.

Now, she didn't know where he had gone off to and she really didn't care. She was only glad to have him out of her way for a little while. Maybe work won't be so bad today, she wouldn't have to baby-sit the outlaw at least. He was worse then a two year old!

She walked out the front door, still tying her corset in the front while eating a piece of toast, since Inuyasha ate everything she'd made earlier, when her ears picked up the voice of a man who sounded like he was pleading.

She groaned, morals never do anybody any good. She turned the opposite direction from the saloon and followed the pleas as they got louder and louder.

Just as she turned the corner, the piece of toast she was holding onto fell out of her hand from pure shock.

There was Inuyasha, holding up the local Drug Store merchant by the collar against the stone wall, threatening him for something about the wrong change? And, to top it all off, he was wearing all his hair up in a cowboy hat with a bandana around his mouth.

Without thinking, Kagome waltzed right up to Inuyasha and the merchant. As he turned, he received a stingingly hard slap to the face. He dropped the man to hold his cheek that was now throbbing.

"What the hell was that for?!" He yelled at her accusingly, completely forgetting about the merchant who'd ran inside.

"For harassing that poor man! You can't just go around doing that anymore Inuyasha!"

"But he cheated me on my change!"

"He's old, he's going to make mistakes! And that's not nearly as bad compared to the '_mistake_' you made this morning." She crossed her arms in front of her chest angrily.

"Listen, If you're going to take up an alien residence with me and stay undercover, then you're going to have to act like a local, and locals DON'T act like outlaws!" She was at an angry whisper, just so no one would overhear.

Inuyasha took a step forward as if challenging her.

"Listen wench, that's what I am, and I ain't changing nothing for you or your stupid town!" Inside he knew she was right though.

He was going to have to change if he wanted to not look suspicious. He'd never admit to that aloud though, as long as he knew what he really thought right?

"And what in Mary mother of Jesus are you wearing?!" His eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Is this how you get business in your bar, wearing…a ripped table cloth and a bra?" He added, picking at the sad excuse for a skirt.

She scowled at him, about to reply but then remembered that she was supposed to be at work right now. Well, more like an hour ago.

"Ah! I'm supposed to be at work!" She began to take off but then stopped and turned around.

"Stay out of trouble!" She warned Inuyasha before running off as fast as she could in her spiky black heels.

Sango propped herself up on her elbows and leaned over the counter, watching Kagome with mild amusement. Since Kagome had shown up this morning, she'd been totally out of it. Saying and doing things that made people question her mental stability.

"Watchya making there Kag?" Sango caulked her head to the side.

"Making an amaretto sour.. What's it look like?" She snapped irritably.

"With Smirnoff?"

Kagome looked down to see that Sango was right. She'd been like this all afternoon. And she only had one person to thank for the mess she was in right now.

She threw her hands up in the air irritably and fell face first on the counter top.

"I give up Sango, I should just quite right now." She mumbled from the counter.

"Well why are you in such a daze?"

Uh oh, she hadn't thought of an excuse to why Inuyasha was with her now! And wouldn't you know it. Just as the thought crossed her mind, in comes the trouble maker himself. He busted through the doors like he was walking onto a yacht.

Kagome grunted, what an arrogant vain man. Sango looked in the direction Kagome was starring in and noticed Inuyasha walking their way.

Sango stumbled to the side as he came up and pushed beside her and scowled at him, but he just ignored it pressing onto more important issues.

"Kagome! You the apartment door and now I can't even get in!"

"Well I don't want to get robbed ya know!"

"Oh please, like anyone would even think twice about robbing that dump."

"If you hate it so much then move out!" Oops, too late, she'd already said it, and now Sango was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You mean to tell me this guy is living with you?"

"Umm, well you see…. It's like this…" She stumbled over her words in an effort to cover up Inuyasha's real identity.

"I'm her brother, got a problem with that?" Inuyasha covered up for her. She sweat dropped, it wasn't a very good cover up though. Now she'd have to go around pretending this guy was family. Great.

"Wow Kagome I didn't know you had a brother."

"I don't…" She mumbled too quiet for Sango to hear, but apparently Inuyasha did since he snapped his head in her direction and glared at her.

"I don't talk about them much!" She gave a fake smile as he got up to leave, pushing the stool over.

"Keh!" Inuyasha grunted and headed towards the backroom, shoving and pushing people out of his way.

Sango watched in mild amusement as he walked off. How could someone like Kagome have a brother like him? It really didn't add up. She'd have to talk to Miroku about it later.

Kagome sighed and ran in suit of Inuyasha to the back. When she busted through the back door she found the delinquent sitting in a chair, with his feet up on the counter, eating a giant, cold turkey leg.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She stomped over snatching for the leg in his hand, but he swung it to the side out of reach and she fell face forward to the floor.

"I am eating food. Defined as being edible without causing bodily harm, unlike the garbage you attempted at this morning."

"You're the one that ate all that so called garbage." She mumbled getting up from the floor.

"Duh, I was only starving to death. I would've eating a dishrag if I had to."

He had picked off the last scrape of meat off the bone, picking it in his teeth before throwing it at Kagome's head. Luckily she ducked in time, why did these unfortunate events always happen to her?

"Don't you have any parents you can bum off of? What do they do?"

"Yah, my dad's a circus clown and my mom grows a beard." He gave her a dry, sarcastic look.

She only looked at him innocently, truly thinking that's what they did by her silence. He rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Look, both my parents are dead! Happy, now you know."

"I'm so sorry…. I…I honestly had no idea or I would've.." She became embarrassed and ashamed for pushing such a sensitive issue.

"Save it, does it look like I care?"

"Well you should! They were your parents!"

"Well where are yours!?"

She immediately became silent after that little comment. Inuyasha immediately regretted letting those words leave his mouth. By her sullen look, it was obviously a touchy subject.

She lowered her head and shaded her face with her bangs to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

That didn't do any good, since Inuyasha could already smell them coming.

"Kagome I…" He reached out to touch her shoulder when she popped her head up to meet his puzzled gaze.

"What? Nothing's wrong, at least I got you calling me by my real name now." She gave a fake smile. Inuyasha just scoffed at her. She was the worst liar.

"Listen, I'll give you the apartment keys if you promise not to shoot, threaten, steal, or burn anything down, got it?" She dangled the keys in front of him persuasively.

"Yah yah, whatever." He grabbed them from her hands greedily and began to walk off.

"I get off at nine tonight, so make sure you're home to let me in, ok?"

"Yah whatever!" He waved his hand at her dismissingly before leaving.

* * *

"I bet, five dollars!"

"I'll raise you ten."

"I'll meet that bet."

"Are your sure Miroku? Feeling confident today eh?"

He smirked at her confidently.

"Sango, I am always confident in what I do, my outcomes are always positive. Like in pursuing you!"

"That's what you said yesterday, and you ended up losing two hundred dollars because of it."

"True. But one day I'm bound to win it all back!" He threw his cards down on the table.

"Two pair! Beat that!"

Sango just shook her head.

"Royal Flush." She gathered the money on the table, letting Miroku gather himself up.

"So, what do you think about Kagome's brother?" Sango questioned, thumbing threw the wad of cash.

"Miss Kagome has a brother? I've never heard of him before, why do you ask?"

"Well, because he's in town…"

"Wonderful! A family reunion, Kagome should spend more time with her family, I'm sure they're great!"

"Well, don't be so sure. He's the complete opposite of Kagome. Always grumpy, threatening people….he doesn't even drink!"

"Hmm, well that is a little far fetched from Kagome's personality, that girl can get pretty wild after a beer or two!" He smiled cheerily at some of the memories of Kag's table dancing days.

"Stop smiling like that you perv!" She slapped him out of his daze.

"I just think we should keep an eye out for her, something's up."

"Now Sango, you know it's not right to spy on people, but if you insist, I'll spy on Kagome and you can have Inuyasha!"

"Yah right." She stated dryly, glaring coldly at him.

He smiled.

* * *

Kagome stood behind the bar counter in a sort of daze. She wore a worried look as she rubbed the glass furiously with the rag. Inuyasha worried her. He had total access to her home and all her belongings. Now he was running around the town, unsupervised, with her keys.

Oh the havoc to be reeked.

Unnoticed to Kagome, who was wearing the glass thin, sat Kouga at the counter, watching her in amusement. She had yet to notice him as he continued to stare at her. So he finally spoke up.

"I think the glass is clean now Kagome dear."

"Ah!" She jumped, tossing the glass around in midair before catching it again.

"You scare too easily, what's got you all jumpy today?"

"Oh…nothing. Just stressed from work." She tried to make herself look as calm and serene on the outside, but on the inside she wanted nothing more then to chew her finger nails right down to the bones.

"Right! You have that big gambling tournament to prepare for tomorrow night! Can't wait, it's going to be a blast. And I reckon you'll be there as part of the entertainment act like you always are?"

Oh crap. She'd totally forgotten about that! That stupid tournament was just a poker game that lasts that's just an excuse for men to stay drunk and lose money for thirty six hours.

"Well isn't this turning out to be a daisy day. And you know I'm not intentionally entertainment, but if I am to you, so be it."

* * *

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! They're greatly appreciated! Sorry for the wait! I got my new computer and word program! Cheers! This chapter's a little smaller, but the next one will get juicy! Toodles 


End file.
